Call of Duty: Casual Warfare
Call of Duty: Casual Warfare is a 2420 videogame developed by Treyarch (on Cocaine) and published by....a bad game company I guess. EUSK Rating: AO Alchohal and meth Intense screaming Partial Russians Very Kid Friendly Violence Boring Campaign ''"Destroy all 1.2 kazzilion Communists Sgt. Generic Rambo Wannabe" ''- My 3rd Grade teacher Act 1 Elmo's country - Go kill Elmo because He is a Dictator helping the NPRK.... He is also selling toys MADE IN CHINA. DIY Satisfying mission #1 - go do random shit. 12 year old's wet dream - Go kill MeinKraft maker Adolf Notchler and go shoot shit. The most casual bullshit I have ever seen. - Working with the Dank Memes go kill the Fascist leader only known as "Non dabbing Meme hating villain" he is the leader of the Bad Guy Klan. This wiki is amazing - Working with Bad Luck Bryan you have to assassinate Admiral Bonetopick and General Imabadguy and preventing them from not putting supply drops in Call of Duty: WWII. DONT WORRY KIDDOA I WI!L FINALIDH THIS LETAR. Characters that nobody cares about. Master Sergeant Shooter Person Generic Rambo Wannabe (main character) General My 3rd Grade teacher Leader Elmo Most Important Master Sergeant of the Master Sergeants Pohn Jrice Leader of the Bad Guy Klan Master Sergeant Shooter Person Jackie Chan Private Dab Michael Condrey Demon A zombie with a gun Gaben (Secondary Character) EA (Main Villain) Bad Guy (Maker of the Nuclear Missile Very Dangerous Bomb) Kenny S. (Stupid Squadmate) Admiral Bonetopick (Secondary Villain) General Imabadguy (First Boss) Sergeant Nefarious (Third Villain) Kid friendly Multiplayer :D It's the same exact shit we have raised from Hell before........................,..................................................................yes yes but there is going to be new F I S H A I pretty kewl huh? There is also going to be Exo Jumps, new weapons, peer to peer and matchmaking to piss people off, and angry Feminists to make it more "fun". Michael Condrey (on Meth) has confirmed that the game has been in 999 years in development and hopefully it won't be worth the wait. He also confirmed that MP will be more appealing to kids by adding a Ocean Man camo, the Intervention, and the Mtn. Dew launcher. The first map was Sex which is what it sounds like. The second map is Rust 2.0 which is Sniper Rifle City. The 360th map is Hell. The 420th map is France which the player can play as the French. The French are quite powerful only in reverse. The 5th map is a generic CoD map. The 666th map is a unfunny unoriginal joke map thingys to unlock and stuff Camos MLG camo Fish camo Minecraft camo Fuck school camo Mettalica camo Chinese experience (wow I'm going to Hell) My dick camo FUCK camo Supply drop camo Perks Hack #1 - Can make you go on VACation The most useless perk you have ever imagined - makes you very helpful for you're team Grammar Nazi - makes anyone who is anoying get banned for 3 centuries Gaben - makes you filthy rich Origin - makes you into a Cashcow IGN - makes you a big target Jackie Chan Powa! - makes you the most hated person on the server LMAObox - makes you the most feared person on the face of the Earth Music boxes Dubstep Dubstep Dubstep Dubstep Dubstep Dubstep Dubstep Dubstep Dubstep Dubstep Reviews ''"da best cod fuk da haturs :(" ''- 12 year old CoD fanboy ''"11/10 It's ok." ''- IGN ''"0.0/5.0 It's bae" ''GameSpot Greg Kasavin "shit" - Metacritic "This game doesn't make enough money" - Gabe Newell "Shut up and take My money!" Philip J. Fry "10/10" - Popular Minecraft YouTuber "FUCK was great!" - Kenny S. (You can also put you're review in the comments) Editions and DLC Editions Weed Edition - Adds a OP weapon nobody can use Cocaine Edition - Adds Supply Drops That cost $100 MLG Edition - Adds the map called "Terminal" and adds a new mode called "1v1 me skrub" DLC Trivia I was laughing my ass off while doing this. This is the best CoD evar made. The worst CoD is Hax Galore. So I hope all of you enj... Hey! What are you doing!? Stop it Trivia! NOW! AHH FUCK THIS! Never mind that guy just give me you're money Category:Games